Jikook -- you're MINE -- 1 Shoot
by excujimee
Summary: Jimin mungkin terlalu polos untuk mengerti bahwa ia hanya milik Jungkook, ya hanya Jungkook seorang. Jikook fanfiction-AU-school life- mentioned Suga, Soojung, Namjoon


You're MINE

Jikook's storys❤

.

.

Imagine rambut(?)

* Jimin Rookie king era + kacamata * Jungkook Dope era * Suga Dope era

.

.

"Jimin, kerjakan pr ku ya?" Jimin menengadah, ia tersenyum ketika tahu siapa yang datang ke kelasnya. Ia mengambil buku itu dengan senang hati seperti tanpa beban, kacamatanya ia dorong agar tidak melorot. Yang disana terkekeh, "mau bermain bola lagi?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Mau ikut? Sepertinya tidak, kerjakan saja pr ku arraso?" Katanya lembut tapi sarat akan perintah, murid lain yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng tidak habis pikir jika Jimin terlalu kolot -atau bodoh- sehingga mau saja di jadikan pesuruh, tapi sepertinya dia terlalu menikmatinya, terlihat dari senyumnya yang tak pernah luntur ketika bertemu dengan Namja satu itu.

Namanya Jeon Jungkook

Catat, Jeon Jungkook!

.

.

"Jimin bisa minta tolong?"

"Ne?" Sejenak Jimin terpesona dengan wanita di depannya, surai halusnya berwarna pirang bergelombang. Ia menyeretnya kebelakang telinga, matanya biru terang menyala. "Kau dekat dengan Jungkook kan, bisa-eum- berikan surat ini padanya?" Ujarnya malu malu.

Jimin nampak bodoh, ia mengedipkan kan matanya beberapa kali tanpa menyambut surat pemberian Yeoja itu. "Kenapa kenapa tidak memberikannya sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku malu" jawabnya bergelagat aneh, Jimin sedikit menaikkan alisnya tapi dengan ragu tangannya menerima surat berwarna biru dengan hiasan bintang diatasnya. "Tolong sekali ya jimin?"

Tak berapa lama, Yeoja itu berlalu. Jimin mengamati surat itu dengan cermat-menebak apa isinya, disana juga terdapat tulisan rapih khas seorang wanita.

Jung Soojung XI-A

.

.

"Jimin kenapa lama sekali?" Teriak Jungkook, sedikit bersungut. Sedang Jimin semakin mempercepat langkahnya sambil membawa dua tas-miliknya dan milik Jungkook, Jungkook terlalu malas untuk naik keatas hanya untuk mengambil tas, ini kebiasaan yang wajar bagi Jimin.

"Tadi ada seorang yeoja" ujar Jimin, Jungkook yang sedang minum dari botol mineral melirik kearahnya. "Lalu?"

"Dia memberikan ini padamu" ia serahkan amplop biru itu padanya, tapi dengan tak acuh Jungkook berpaling muka "tidak usah, buang saja" sahut Jungkook membuat Jimin bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku malas membacanya"

"Mau ku bacakan untukmu?" Jungkook berdesis, lalu mengambil surat itu dengan kasar-akan lebih menggelikan jika sebuah surat cinta di bacakan oleh namja super kolot yang tak tau apapun, Pikirnya.

"Kajja kita pulang!"

Jungkook berjalan di depan, sedangkan Jimin membututinya dengan susah payah.

"Jungkook-ah apa yang kau bawa dalam tasmu?"

"Eum, hanya bola basket kurasa?" Ujarnya ragu

"Umma akan marah"

Jungkook berbalik dengan matanya yang tajam. "Apa kau berani padaku?" Ancam nya, jimin sama sekali tidak takut tapi ia menggeleng. "Ya-aku tidak berani"

"Anak pintar"

.

.

"Ada anak baru di kelas sebelah" ujar chanyeol yang sedang sibuk mengemut es diatas meja.

"Oh ya- apa bisa di jadikan mangsa?"

Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya. "Dari auranya-menyeramkan, tapi dia cantik -eung untuk ukuran seorang pria!" Jungkook memandangnya aneh lalu tawanya pecah seketika, ia menaikkan kakinya ke salah satu meja, kembali mencemooh. "Jadi kau secara tidak langsung mengaku jika kau tertarik dengannya begitu?" Tanya Jungkook tak habis pikir, setahunya Chanyeol hanya menyukai yeoja sepantaran Hyorin atau bora kakak kelasnya dulu.

"Yah enak saja! Lihat saja sendiri!"

"Kelas berapa dia?"

"Sekelas dengan Jimin-jika ku tak salah kira"

.

.

Jadi jungkook sedikit mengintip di balik jendela ruang kelas jimin-sebenarnya ia cukup penasaran dengan anak baru itu, karna hanya beberapa saat namja itu sudah begitu popular diantara anak-anak yang lain, dan itu menyebalkan...

Poin pertama adalah tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran seorang Jeon Jungkook

Tidak satupun

"Jadi namanya Min Yoongi? Pft nama yang sangat feminim"

Jimin mengangguk sambil terus menyeruput susu strawberry dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku menyukainya"

"MWOO?" Tanya Jungkook kaget dengan dua matanya yang melotot kearah Jimin, badannya yang tadi bersender santai di kursi pinggir lapangan menjadi tegak dengan sempurna. Berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang memandangnya polos dengan mata yg berkedip-kedip dibalik kacamata bundarnya

"Ya, dia tidak seperti yang lain. Walau sangat dingin, tapi dia membela ku ketika teman yang lain menganggu"

"Menganggumu? siapa?"

"Heum, sehun dan Taehyung"

Jungkook berdesis "yah! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?"

"Kan tadi-sekarang bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu Jungkook?" Jungkook sangat gemas dengan Jimin, errr Jimin terlalu polos atau apa? Rasanya ingin sekali mencekik dan menarik pipinya agar menyerupai permen karet yang sangat manis.

"Lagi pula kan kau sama saja"

"eh?" Jungkook sedikit menaikkan alisnya pertanda bingung dengan maksud Jimin, Jimin yang mengerti menghela nafas seraya meletakkan minumannya disamping tubuhnya.

"Mereka menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas mereka"

"YA!" elak Jungkook "sudah ku bilang hanya aku yang boleh menyuruhmu seperti itu! Lihat saja nanti akan ku hajar mereka!"

"Hey Jimin?" Seseorang memanggil, mereka sama sama menoleh keseseorang yang sekarang berdiri dihadapan mereka menghalangi sinar matahari.

Bahkan kulitnya itu sudah bisa menyaingi sinar matahari desis Jungkook

Jungkook menatapnya tidak suka, wajahnya yang kaku itu seperti menyiratkan untuk-apa-kau-disini? Dan yang ditatap seolah mengerti berdehem dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Bisa ku pinjam Jimin?"

pinjam pinjam memangnya dia barang?

"Yah mau kemana kau?" Tanya Jungkook heran saat Jimin bergegas beranjak dari sana, yang lebih pendek menoleh dengan wajah yg polos dan mata yang berkedip kedip. "Pergi?"

"Yah! Aku belum selesai bicara!" kesal Jungkook, ia menarik tangan Jimin agar duduk-secara paksa di sampingnya- sementara si putih hanya memandang jengkel.

"Kami ada kerja kelompok"

"Yah, apa peduliku?"

"Jungkook tapi aku harus pergi, bukankah kau ada latihan basket sebentar lagi?"

"Iya tapi kan-" ucapan Jungkook terhenti ketika Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin karna jengkel, waktu yang ada terbuang sia-sia karna anak nakal ini pikirnya. Jungkook terdiam tapi wajah merengutnya tidak kunjung lepas begitu saja.

"Maaf Jungkook tapi aku harus pergi, oh iya tas mu sudah ku bawa turun" ujar Jimin susah payah sambil menunjuk tas hitam milik Jungkook di pinggir kursi sedangkan tangan satunya di tarik paksa oleh yoongi agar cepat pergi dari sana

"Sialan"

.

.

Seperti biasa, malam hari Jungkook datang kerumah Jimin. Ia masih memakai seragam basketnya sambil berguling-guling dikasur Jimin dengan komik kesukaannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tadi?"

"Hm?" Gumam Jimin masih fokus di meja belajarnya, Jungkook berguling lagi kini menatap punggung Jimin yang tak kunjung menoleh. "Dia itu-"

"Jungkook mana buku tugasmu?" Tiba-tiba Jimin menoleh, membuat mata Jungkook terbuka lebar dan bibirnya tanpa disadari merengut karna sebal. "Tidak ada pr ya?"

"Iya iya aku kesini karna minta buatkan pr" Jungkook bangkit dengan malas-malasan, anehnya ia kesal dengan Jimin karna hanya menganggap ia kesini karna tugasnya-walaupun memang benar- tapi maksudnya bukan hanya itu saja.

Ia melemparkan tugas nya pada Jimin, Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya yang sipit semakin tertutup dibalik kacamatanya. Ia nampak semangat sekali mengerjakan soal-soal yang menurutnya sangat mudah. Jungkook adalah adik kelasnya, dan Jimin selalu menjadi juara kelas selama ini. Jimin senang belajar dan mengingat, maka dari itu dia merasa suka rela membantu Jungkook. Walau sebenarnya banyak yang bilang Jungkook hanya memanfaatkannya saja.

Ingat, Jeon Jungkook adalah namja yang popular dan cukup ditakuti disekolah mereka.

"Apa kau tidak mau mandi?"

"Hmn"

"Apa ibumu tidak pulang hari ini?"

"Ya"

"Mau menginap?"

Jungkook langsung berbalik sampai-sampai komik yang tadi dibacanya terlempar "apa boleh?"

"Tidak"

Jungkook mendesah kecewa, namun bibi Park datang dengan kue Jahe dan susu coklat hangat. Jimin langsung meloncat ingin segera menyuruput susu kesukaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi dengan yoongi, melakukan apa saja?" Tanya Jungkook setelah bibi Park benar-benar telah pergi. Jimin menggeleng sambil melahap kue jahe hingga serbuknya sedikit berterbangan ke lantai. "Belajar lalu makan bersama"

"Itu saja?"

"Ya" kali ini Jimin menatap kearah Jungkook "kenapa kau banyak bertanya hari ini?"

"Tidak, hanya penasaran"

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jungkook jarang bertemu Jimin, dia bilang ia sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya dengan yoongi. Sampai hampir setiap waktu mereka terus berduaan.

"Anak baru itu.." gumam Jungkook sambil mencengkram bola basket saat melihat Jimin sedang 'bersenang-senang dengan yoonginya' diujung lapangan. Teman-temannya yang menanti operan bolanya terus meneriakinya sampai wasit membunyikan peluit karna ia terlalu lama memegang bola.

"Jungkook fokus fokus fokus!" Teriak Namjoon sang pelatih, Jungkook membuang asal bolanya dan berjalan lesuh minta di gantikan. "Kau ini tumben sekali tidak fokus" Namjoon menggeleng, anak itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya dan malah berjalan ke bangku penonton.

"Aku haus" Jimin menengadah, Jungkook sejak dari kapan bediri di hadapannya sambil menunjuk botol minuman di tangan Jimin dengan dagunya. "Tapi ini punyaku, mau kubelikan?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan dengan cepat mengambil botol minuman itu dan langsung meminumnya, seperti tidak perduli jika Jimin dan Yoongi -yang sejak tadi duduk bersama- memandangi nya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Jungkook dengan seenaknya duduk di tengah-tengah mereka hingga pantat Yoongi bergeser hampir jatuh.

"Apa begini sifatmu dengan kakak kelas?" Tanya Yoongi menyindir, Jungkook acuh tak acuh seolah tidak mendengar suara mengerikan disamping tubuhnya.

"Ya-ya kau lihat itu Jimin, permainan Jackson sangat payah!"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya menahan emosi "bahkan kau memanggil nama Jimin tanpa embel-embel hyung, tidak di ajari tata krama?"

Jungkook terdiam, matanya yang tajam itu dengan cepat menatap mata sipit milik Yoongi. "Memangnya apa urusanmu? Aku memanggilnya dengan nama apapun sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padamu, kau anak baru!"

"anak baru atau lama sama saja, yang terpenting aku menghormati orang lain tidak seperti kau yang berlagak seperti anak terpenting di sekolah ini!"

Emosi Jungkook memuncak, ia bangkit dari duduknya sambil berkacak pinggang menantang kearah Yoongi.

"Apa yang kau inginkah hah?"

Kini semua mata memandang kearah mereka, bahkan teman 'sepermainan' Jungkook sudah berjalan mendekat.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersifat baik, dan berhenti memanfaatkan Jimin!"

Merasa kondisi nya sudah tidak aman, Jimin berusaha menghentikan perdebatan mereka. Tapi percuma jika ia hanya mengatakan 'sudah hentikan jangan berkelahi lagi' karna ia tahu pasti Jungkook orang yang tidak mau kalah dan Yoongi yang juga keras. Jadi, ia menarik tangan Yoongi menjauh dari sana-dari pada nanti ia babak belur dihajar teman-teman Jungkook pikirnya.

"YAH! JIMIN!" teriak Jungkook melihat mereka pergi begitu saja, Jungkook sangat kesal hingga ia menendang kursi penonton yang tidak bersalah. Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya mendiamkan tanpa berniat untuk menenangkan.

.

.

Semenjak itu mereka semakin jarang bertemu, jika biasanya Jungkook pergi kerumah Jimin malam-malam lalu menemuinya lagi pagi hari disekolah. Kebiasaan itu sama sekali tidak di lakukan beberapa hari terakhir oleh mereka berdua. Jimin memang penyendiri, dia akan bicara jika di dekati jadi jangan berharap Jimin akan mulai bicara dengan Jungkook jika bukan anak itu yang memulai.

"Jungkook?" Yang di panggil menoleh, ditatapnya si pemanggil yang menunduk malu-malu sambil menyisir rambut pirang menyalanya itu di balik telinga. Jungkook melihatnya heran, tapi ia langsung teringat dengan surat biru yang di berikan Jimin padanya tempo dulu.

"Kau Soojung IX-A kan?" Tidak dapat disembunyikan, pipinya memerah soojung sangat senang Jungkook mengenalinya. "Mau apa?"

"Eum- apa kau sudah membaca suratku?"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa memandang soojung, tubuhnya ia sandarkan kedinding kelas.

"Jadi bagaimana-"

Tidak ada respon dari Jungkook, ia seperti melamun. Entah apa yang di lihatnya tapi Soojung tidak menemukan siapapun disini selain mereka berdua. "Jungkook?" Panggil Soojung berusaha mengeluarkan Jungkook dari space outnya. Jungkook bergidik ia tersenyum masam, ini bukan respon yang baik.

"Maaf noona tapi sepertinya aku menyukai orang lain" Jungkook menepuk pundak Soojung lalu segera berlari menjauh.

Apa ini sihir? Bahkan hanya satu tepukan saja membuat wanita cantik ini kaku dan menangis.

.

.

Surainya tersapu angin, kakinya berjinggit hendak melihat pemandangan di bawah seperti semut-semut kecil yang berkeliaran. Badan mungilnya bersandar sepenuhnya pada pagar pembatas, sesekali mendorong kacamatanya yang hampir melorot. Sedangkan di lain sisi seseorang memandanginya diam-diam. Sesekali terkekeh melihat sifatnya yang kekanakan, seperti anak kecil bermain angin diatap sekolah. Saking asiknya ia sampai tidak menyadari jika seseorang sudah berada di belakang memandanginya sejak tadi.

Yep, tadi Jungkook melihat Jimin mengintip di balik dinding saat ia bicara dengan Soojung. Tapi tak berapa lama Jimin malah berakhir di atap sekolah bermain main dengan angin.

"mau bunuh diri?" Awal yang aneh mungkin untuk memulai pembicaraan. Jimin segera berbalik dan menggeleng, bibirnya yang tadi tersenyum berubah menjadi datar.

"Soal yang semalam aku minta maaf" ujar Jungkook merasa bersalah, sedang Jimin kembali menggeleng "itu bukan salahmu"

"Aku hanya tersulut emosi, Yoongi sangat menyebalkan membuatku-"

Cemburu

Jimin acuh, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Hal yang tumben saat istirahat ia pergi keluar kelas seperti ini

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Yeoja pirang itu?" Jungkook mengangguk "apa isi suratnya?" Jungkook tertawa, jadi Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa menebak itu semua? Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sepolos Jimin yang tidak mengerti namanya 'surat cinta' "Dia bilang dia menyukaiku"

"Jadi, jika sedang menyukai seseorang kau akan mengiriminya surat?" Tanya Jimin penasaran, wajahnya menengadah melihat langsung ke mata Jungkook.

"Tidak juga"

"Benarkah?"

"Cinta itu-bisa dibuktikan dari apa saja, tidak berarti hanya dalam tulisan tapi bisa juga dengan-"

"Dengan?"

Tindakan

Jungkook dengan cepat menarik tengkuk Jimin, ia menunduk membuat bagian tubuh mereka tak berjarak seinci pun Jungkook tak bisa menahan lagi.

Ia benar-benar menyukai namja ini.

Mereka berciuman dengan lembut, Jungkook sesekali menghisap bibir Jimin yang hanya bisa diam. Mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain,

"Yang tadi maksudnya apa?" Tanya Jimin setelah bibir mereka saling terlepas ketara sekali Jimin bingung dengan situasi yang membuat dirinya canggung.

"Kau sudah ku tandai"

"Hah?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku, milikku seorang"

.

.

Bonus(?)

"Apa kau tadi dengan soojung melakukan ini juga?"

"Kau pikir aku namja seperti apa? Kau yang pertama kali!-Dan juga mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan namanya Yoongi!"

"kenapa kau tidak mengukai dia?"

"Karna dia dekat denganmu!"

"Apa belajar bersama juga tidak boleh?"

"Pokoknya jangan dekat dekat!"

"Tapi kan-"

"Kalau begitu aku ikut kemana pun kau pergi!"

"Jungkook kalau begitu mulai sekarang kerjakan prmu sendiri"

"Aahh shirrooooo"

.

.

OKEE INI PEMANASAN DULUUU~ udah lama ga nulis soalnya saya moody parah(?) Kalinya mau ngepost ffn ga bisa di buka buka lewat browser, udah seneng ffn ada aplikasi di playstore nya tapi ternyata ga bisa aplod cerita dari sana T_T)/

Ps: saya baru tau klo 3,telkowmsel sama temen temennya ngeblock ffn makanya ga bisa dibuka lewat hp saya. Masa saya harus ganti provider dulu. Dasar provider alay (?) -_-

Maaf idenya mainstream terus pake panjang banget lagi pasti yang baca sampe ketiduran(?) Mending yg pendek pendek kayak biasanya kan? '3')/ ayolah jujur jujur

Daaann saya sebenernya suka Jimin as seme tapi entah kenapa disini jadi bikin sifat jimin cemewew gitu mianee sekali lagi T/\T

Oke jangan lupa R&R yaa ❤ 


End file.
